


Typing

by WizStreetColfer (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Online Friendship, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet online and discover they have a whole new world at their fingertips.





	Typing

 Blaine wasn't sure why he bothered with online chat rooms. 99.9% of the time he already knew the outcome of the conversation after the initial 'hello.' Nevertheless, Blaine continued to message people and be as kind as possible in every situation he found himself in; he found out very quickly that people really do have their differences. It was late on a Friday night (or early on a Saturday morning) when Blaine started to give up on having a decent conversation with somebody. For the past hour, all he had received were insults from straight men and unwanted nudes from women. Unfortunately, Blaine was very much used to it. Trying to find a gay man to talk too was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, heck Blaine would be fine talking to anybody (hence why he messaged anybody) but for some bizarre reason, everyone assumes you're messaging them for sexual reasons. 

**Andyson5:** Hello!

He decided this would be the last greeting he would send this evening. He was fed up with trying to make friends. He saw all these posts on his Twitter feed about how 'internet friends' were amazing and yet he still hadn't made any. As a preteen he just shrugged it off, just replayed video games and reread A Series of Unfortunate Events until his fingers were blue, but now he yearned for friendship. Nobody at school liked him, his family hated him, the closest thing he had to a friend was a therapist. He just needed someone...

**Voguen:** hey there

Blaine blinked. The message had arrived just as he had begun to move the cursor to close the window.

**Andyson5:** How are you today? My name's Blaine.

**Voguen:** nice name baline

**Voguen:** blaine

**Andyson5:** Thank you! I believe my parents gave me it, I could be wrong! Haha

**Voguen:** and a sense of humor I like it

Blaine smiled. His jokes were usually dumb and the typical 'dad jokes' you hear growing up. He was glad someone appreciated his witless humour. 

**Voguen:** so Blaine what made you message me

**Andyson5:** I try! That was my one joke. It all goes downhill from here!

**Andyson5:** Well I've been trying to find a decent conversation for the past two hours so is exhaustion a valid answer?

**Voguen:** doesn't make me feel special but I'll take it 

**Andyson5:** My apologies! Maybe if you stick with this I'll make you feel special

Blaine mentally facepalmed himself as he stared at the screen. The flashing line was taunting him as he regretted his last message. 

**Andyson5:** That sounded creepy, please retract that last statement.

**Voguen:** no it made me want to stick around

**Andyson5:** Haha, well that's good to hear!

**Andyson5:** Can I ask your name?

**Voguen:** Kurt

**Andyson5:** That's a nice name too!

**Andyson5:** So what are your hobbies, Kurt?

**Voguen:** I came up with it myself. I dislike my birthname it's so uncool 

**Andyson5:** Fair enough, each to their own and all that jazz haha.

**Voguen:** glad you get it

**Voguen:** I love to perform music 

**Andyson5:** That's cool! Unfortunately, I'm not musically talented but I LOVE music! I've worked as a sound engineer so I can set u

**Andyson5:** set up bands and stuff* (apparently there's a word limit.)

**Voguen:** that sounds fun (yeah there is)

**Andyson5:** (DONT STATE IT LIKE ITS OBVIOUS DSODHSS)

 

* * *

 

This is just a teeny prologue to start. I promise longer chapters will be on the way! Hope you stick with me through this and thank you for reading :) 

 


End file.
